Steps Closer To Love
by littlevampwitch
Summary: A few friends live an exciting life as students in New York.Through their hobbies, music, dance and art they learn each other,they have fun and pain and they find the steps that lead them closer to love.All-human,better than summary;B&E,A&J,Em&R,L
1. Chapter 1:The Beggining

Discleamer: My name is not Steph and I don't live in America. If you still think that I own Twilight you must be stupid.

A/N: This is my first fanfiction ever so please be gentle. I would love to read some reviews and I promise to reply. I hope you like it, so go on and read

CHAPTER 1: PROLOGUE

It is a strangely nice day in Forks. It's always rainy here so it's weird to see the sun. I wanted to lie in the yard and sunbath, but I have to pack my things. Tomorrow I' m leaving. I've got a scholarship in one of the best colleges of fine arts in New York and tomorrow I will eventually go in the ''big town'' to get settled. I was planning to live in a dormitory, but my best friend, a fashion freak-pixie named Alice, will go in the same school as me and she convinced me to leave in an apartment with her. Alice is really attractive and I feel self-conscious next to her. She has short black spiky hair, the most perfect green eyes you have ever seen, perfect porcelain skin and nice body, slim but with enough curves. She is short, about 5 feet tall, but still beautiful. She said we'll find something cheap, but I know Alice better than that. She can't sleep in a bed smaller than king-sized, she wants a huge bathroom all on her own and of course a huge walk-in closet that can hold all the thinks she will buy in all the shopping trips I' m sure she is already planning for me. Sometimes I just think that she hates me; she's always torturing me with shopping trips and her favorite dress-up-Bella sessions. She loves putting me in small and uncomfortable clothes. I might look nice in them but I prefer my baggy pants and jeans and comfortable tee shirts.

I think she also persuaded Jasper to live in the same apartment. Jasper is my favorite cousin, he' s one year older than me and Alice. He is tall, 6'2, athletic, with long blond hair that hung around his brow lazily and perfect blue eyes. He left Forks last year to go in New York, where he studies history in NYU. He always had a thing for Civil War. And I can also say that Alice always had a thing for him. But she's such a coward sometimes so she never told him. She haven't told me either, but I know her so many years and it's kind of obvious. He lived in a dorm last year but I' m sure he would love to live with us.

I will also see Jacob; Oh God, I missed him so much. I haven't seen him for at least two years, except for holidays. Jacob is my best friend since we were born. He is taller than Jasper, at least 6'6, with brown skin, shaggy black hair, warm dark brown eyes and a nice warm smile. Our fathers are friends since forever and so are we. Two years ago he moved in New York, where he works as engineer, restoring old cars and so. Old expensive cars I should say. He was always obsessed with cars, engines and speed.

It's almost noon. Alice said she would come to help me. I guess she will find one more chance to grumble about how awful my closet is.

I get in the house and make a sandwich for lunch. Before I had any time to eat the door opens. Alice wanted a key for my house and I was more than happy to give her one as I forget or lose my keys more than often.

"Hey Bells, whatcha doing?"

"Hey Ali, you know I hate being called that. Wait for me to do the dishes and we can go upstairs to finish packing."

***

"Bella, your cloths are horrible. How can you ever live with so little clothing. We have to go for shopping soon. You can go around in New York with such clothes"

"Why Alice? What's wrong with these? I think they're pretty fine."

She mumbled something like "She never understands, how can she dress like this" but I didn't say anything. We finished with my suitcases and went to her home. Of course she had already packed all her things and her room looked really empty. We watched a movie at the living room and ordered some pizza. Then we called Jasper to tell him that we would share an apartment and he could stay with us instead of the dorm if he wanted. He liked the idea but he said that he wanted to talk with the guys from the band first because they were thinking of living all in an apartment. Did I mention that he plays in a band? They're called Midnight Sun and Jazz plays the bass. Alice's cousin, I think his name is Edward, is the lead singer. We said Jasper goodnight and go to sleep. I slept at Alice's tonight and we talked about the new life that we were about to start.

****

Next morning

I wake up and make some breakfast for both me and Alice. After we eat we put her suitcases in Carlisle's car and he drive us to my place to get my things. Both our fathers, Carlisle and Charlie talk a little and we all drive to the airport.

Thanks God Charlie isn't that much of an emotional guy. However, it's still hard to say goodbye. I have spent almost my hole life here in Forks, living with my father. When my parents divorced when I was 10 I stayed here with Charlie while my mother moved in Phoenix. Now, almost 9 years later, she is married to a baseball player, Phil. I went there sometimes for holidays, but now they travel a lot due to Phil's job so I don't see them a lot.

****

After we goodbye our fathers and Esme, Alice's mother who came too, we got in the airplane and waited for our flight to start.

We got in our seats and waited. I put my earphones on and listened to music from my I-pod and Alice did the same thing. She had the seat next to the window while I had the one in the aisle. There was one more seat between us. As I was getting caught up in the music and I was thinking about dancing someone tapped me on the shoulder. It was a dark-skinned girl, with long black hair and warm black eyes, about our age. I thought she looked very much like Jake and his friends and I thought I've seen her again in the reservation near Forks, La Push beach. She might lived there, in the same reservation as Jake. La Push is where Jacob used to live when he was here.

"Excuse me, would you mind?" she said while motioning for the seat next to me. I stood so she could get to the seat between me and Alice. Alice got up to and said "Hi; I'm Alice;" with one of her dazzling smiles.

"Leah" said the girl and held her hand out. However, Alice pulled her into one of her tight hugs instead.

" Alice, she will think your crazy if you continue like that" I told her.

"No, it doesn't mind" said Leah " I prefer hugs anyway. Should I take it you know each other?"

"Yeah, for a long time. My name is Bella by the way"

"Nice to meet you. Why are you heading to New York?"

So we started talking with Leah. She came from the reservation in La Push, as I thought in the beginning. She was going to go in the same school as we, studying theatrical arts. We told about our plans and we got along really well. The flight reached New York. After we exited the plane, the three of us headed to baggage claim. Leah gave us her number and we gave her ours so we could see each other some time. Alice promised that we would get together before lessons start.

We got into a taxi and headed to the hotel Alice had booked until we can find an apartment. On the way there we both called our parents to tell them we're finally here.

I hope you like it; Please review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	2. Chapter 2:House Hunting

Disclaimer:I don't own Twilight. If I did I wouldn't write this story in fanfiction and I would try to earn some money from the whole idea.

A/N: I tried to write this one fast, although it's not always easy to concentrate at my house. I forgot to mention that it's Sunday when they arrive to New York. Well, here you are;;

The hotel room was perfect, a suite to say the truth. But what else can you expect from Alice? At Monday morning we met Jasper and the three of us went for breakfast. He said he talked with the guys from the group and they all found it a good idea Jasper staying with us. He said there where three more guys and I know that one of them is Edward, Alice's cousin, but Jasper didn't say much about them. After we finished eating, the three of us went house-hunting. Alice had already searched in the internet and we were going to see some of the ones she found. We didn't like the first one very much. We decided we wanted four bedrooms, one for each of us and a guest room and this one had only three. Jasper and I thought that four bedrooms were too much for us, but Alice insisted. We didn't disagree with her for very long. I had already talked with Esme, Alice's mother, and she insisted that she would pay for the place. Given how rich their family is and how persuasive both Esme and her daughter are, me and Jasper couldn't say no. So we all agreed that the first one wasn't that 'one'. We visited a couple other apartments in that area, they were all nice, but not quite what we were hoping for. Then we drove to an other area, where I was sure we wouldn't afford anything if it wasn't for Alice. It had been a very long day and I wanted to go back to the hotel, but Alice insisted that the next one was the last and we should definitely see it, as she had a good feeling. Alice always seems to know something about the future so we went to see it. We caught the elevator to the second floor. In that floor there were only two apartments, one of which we were there for. After the entry way we walked into a decent sized living room. The one wall had large windows that showed the street. The view was really nice. Off the living room was a nice big balcony. The archway in the left of the living room was leading in a nice, well-equipped kitchen. The room was equipped with many appliances, all new and stainless steel. A nice kitchen was one of the things I wanted in our apartment, as I always enjoined cooking. Next to the kitchen and connected to it was a small dining area. Then we went back to the living room and down the hall to see the rooms. The apartment had four bedrooms, three masters and a smaller one that could be the guest room. One of the big ones and the guest room shared a bathroom and the other too shared the second bathroom. First we saw the guest room and the master room that were attached through the bathroom. I thought that Jasper would like that room, so he wouldn't have to share the bath with a girl. The guest room had a small closet but the master room had all walk-in closets. Both the bathrooms were nice, but the one between the 2 master bedrooms was the biggest. It had a jacuzzi tub, a large grass shower. A double sink and of course a water closet. Both Alice and I feel in love with the master bathroom. I didn't even want to think how much this place would cost. But thanks to the pixie we didn't need to worry about it. I looked at the other two to see their reactions. Jasper was looking around the apartment, and it was obvious that he liked it. Alice.... well Alice was jumping throughout the rooms, smiling and squealing. Seems like we all wanted this apartment. Eventually Alice stopped for a while to talk to us. "Oh, tell me you like it as much as I do. I told you we should see that one. I knew it was the perfect one. I was saving the best for last." she said.

"Oh, Alice, I love it. It is so perfect, just what we were looking for." I told her.

"Look. I think we all like it, but the one who choose is Alice. We shouldn't forget who will pay for it." said Jasper "It's your choice Ali, what do you say?"

" I say we go talk to the woman that is responsible for it and ask her when can we move in" she said smiling.

As we waited for the woman to come Jasper looked at us and said "How would you like to go out tonight? There is a place I wanted to go for a while and it's been a long time since the three of us hanged out together. There is this new club that opened recently, it's called Volturi club. I have been told it's nice and I can find us pases for the VIP room. I might call some friends of me too, or the guys from the band. What do you say?"

Alice just squalled. "Of course Jasper. It's a perfect idea. We should just go back to the hotel quickly so that I can find something for me and Bella to wear"

"what do you say Bella?" he asked looking at me

"Sounds like fun. Although I hate the pixie dressing me up" I said looking at Alice "I can't say no to loud music and dance. Anyway we have to celebrate being in New York and finding a nice apartment."

The realtor came after that and we discussed with her about the apartment. She said that we could go through the paper work the next day and we should be able to move in next week. We offered full price, cash so things would go more quickly. We were all happy. Just think about it. One more week of hotel life and then we're moving at our own place. We headed out of the building and back in the hotel room to get ready for the night.

So, that was chapter 2. Things will get better from now on and people will start meeting each other. Review to tell me what you liked and what not. C U!!


	3. Chapter 3:Clubing

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. I wish I would, but I just own copies of the books and one Twilight DVD.

**A/N: So here is chapter three. Alice, Bella and Jasper are going to Volturi club with a couple of Jaspers friends. Will the girls meet anything interesting?**

******

After seeing the apartment we got in a taxi and headed to the hotel. We reached pretty quickly and Alice started searching in the bags.

My phone rang and I saw that it was Leah. She asked if we wanting to head out somewhere tonight and we told her about our plans and if she wanted to come too. She said she would meet us at the club. After I flipped my phone closed I decided to take a shower.

When I got out a short blue dress was lying in my bed. It was really nice but too short for my taste, however I wore it. It had a V-neck and the thin straps were tied together behind the neck, exposing the hole back, including the dragon tattoo that I had recently made on my shoulder. It ended mid-thigh, exposing my legs, which looked even longer with the blue stilettos Alice gave me.

After I was dressed the torture named make-up started. Alice started with my hair, curling them. Then she did the make up.

After she got over with me she dressed herself. She wore a tiny, black, strapless, mid-thigh dress. She also wore a red belt and red stilettos. She had her spiky hair made as usual.

She grabbed her red purse and handed me my blue one. I put my mobile and money in the purse and we headed out of our room.

Jasper was waiting for us down. I think I saw his mouth falling a little open when he saw Alice and what she was wearing. He was wearing dark washed jeans and a simple, short-sleeved, blue shirt, almost the same color as his eyes.

We went out of the building and headed towards Jaspers car. Finally, we were off towards Volturi club. Alice put on the stereo and picked a CD with dance music. She always liked listening to dance music when heading to a club.

******

We saw the club and Jasper parked in one of the parking spaces. The place wasn't too crowded yet. While we were getting out of the car, another car parked behind us and Leah got out.

"Hey girls, how are you?" she said. She was wearing a short, green dress and silver stiletto heels.

"Leah;;" me and Alice squalled. "It's nice to see you again." I told her "This is my cousin, Jasper. Jasper, that's Leah. We met her at the airplane. She lived at the reservation near Forks." I told them.

"Nice to meet you Leah. You didn't told me you were bringing more people along" he told me. "Don't worry, I 'm sure I can find a pass for you" He said to Leah.

We walked towards the club. Jasper headed to two guys that were standing outside the building. After giving them a half arm hug each he turned to us.

"Hey guys these are Bella, Alice and Leah. Girls that's Mike and Sam. We were roommates last year at the dorm. The guys from the group couldn't make it although one of them said he might come later.

******

We headed in the club. It resembled an old castle with stone in the walls and the floor in the entryway, but it was modern. Before we got in Jasper gave us our passes and went to get one for Leah. After he took it we got in the main room and went through the stairs in the left to the second floor where the VIP lounge was. After we all sit in a couch a waiter with long black hair came. She went directly to Jasper and hugged him.

"Hey, guys this is my girlfriend, Maria" he said. I 'm the only one that saw Alice's eyes losing the sparkle they had. After we ordered our drinks me and Alice headed to the restroom.

"Are you ok?" I asked her when we got in.

"Of course" she said with a fake smile "Why wouldn't I?"

"Come on Alice; I know you so many years. What makes you believe that you can lie to me. It's obvious that you like him. I can see it in the way you look at him."

"Ok, you're right; But there's nothing I can do now."

I hugged her and said "It doesn't mind. Don't worry. I might not be the great Alice but I know everything will be right in the end. So let's go and have some fun.

When we came back the drinks were on the table. We drunk them and I grabbed Alice and we headed down the stairs to dance. Leah was busy talking with Sam so we didn't interrupt them.

When we got down 'Run The Show' by Kat Deluna started. We made our way to the center and began dancing. He swayed our hips to the music and danced together until the others came too. Leah was dancing with Sam and Mike started dancing with Alice.

I continued dancing when I felt two hands on my waist. I continued dancing and I was grinding my hips into this guy. We both didn't care and were totally into the song.

When the song changed to the 'In The Ayer' by Flo-Rida I turned round to see who I was dancing with. I was taken by surprise when I saw he was taller than I thought. I looked up into two familiar black eyes.

"Hello, Bella;" he said.

**(I thought of stopping here, but it was too short)**

**?POV**

I got in the club. Jasper had already given me my VIP pass so I just went straight to the VIP launch. Jasper had told me that he would be here with a couple of friends and his cousin Bella and her friend Alice. Getting into the VIP area I only saw Jasper with his girlfriend Maria.

After greeting them I took a drink and headed to the dance floor where the others were. That was when I saw the familiar brown hair next to the pixie. It seemed like Alice was dancing with that friend of Jasper, Mike, so I just grabbed Bella's waist and started dancing with her. She didn't stopped as I expected her to, but we kept dancing until the song ended. Then she turned round and I saw her chocolate brown eyes, that I so much have missed, looking me surprised. When she looked into my eyes I spoke "Hello, Bella"

**BPOV**

I had a small difficulty in speaking after I saw who it was. After I came over the shock I started jumping and squalling.

"Jakey, what are you doing here?"

He hugged me in one of his bear hugs and we headed together to the bar to take some drinks.

After taking the drinks we sat in a couch to talk.

"What? Haven't Jasper told you that we play together in the group?" he said. I shook my head no.

"Well, yes. I play the guitar. Edward plays the guitar too, but he's mainly for the vocals. He all hang out together sometimes but the others couldn't come tonight. Jasper told me you're here and I wanted to surprise you. How are you doing? Are you going to live with Alice and Jasper I heard..."

"Well, yeah. We found a really nice apartment today and we're moving in next week."

We were sitting there talking for quite a time, when Jasper came over.

"Hey, Bella, I 'm heading home with Maria. Do you want me to drop you at the hotel?" he asked.

"I can drive her there. if you want to of course." said Jake

"I guess I can go with Jake, but what about Alice?"

"I saw her leaving earlier. I think she was with Mike. And Leah had also left" said Jasper.

"Then it's ok. If Jake doesn't have a problem."

"No problem Bells. Shall we go?" said Jake.

After that we took our coats and went out. We said Jasper and Maria goodnight and they headed to Jaspers car. I started walking towards the parking when Jake grabbed my had and said "Not this way Bells". Then he motioned towards a motorcycle that was parked near the building. It was a Harley.

"I thought you had a car." I told him "You don't expect me to drive on a motorbike in this mini dress, do you?"

"Sorry Bells; but as you see Jasper left. So it's either this or you can go on foot. Your decision."

"I hate you so much Jacob Black;". But of course I couldn't do anything else. "You're evil".

He helped me with I helmet and we left. I have to say that although driving in a dress wasn't the best experience ever, I liked the bike part. I tried to enjoy the most out of it.

******

When we reached the hotel I said goodnight to Jake and headed to Alice's and my room. I opened the door and got in but she wasn't there. However I was too tired to bother, so I just stripped out of my clothes and fell to my bed.

******

**A/N: I just wanted to say that the couples in the end will be Bella & Edward, Alice & Jasper, Emmett & Rosalie, Leah & Jacob and may a few more. But I prefer them to find their 'loves' the difficult way. So it might take long for the right couples to get together. Until then you will see them in various other 'combinations'. **

**The songs mentioned in this chapter are just two songs that I frequently listen to in the clubs here, so I just found them good for the club in the story. **

**And of course, as always, don't forget to leave me a review after reading this. I would love to know what you think about it.**


	4. Chapter 4:Hanging Out

Disclaimer: The usual thing, I don't own Twilight

**A/N: Here is another chapter, so enjoy it:)**

**********

**BPOV**

The morning came with a pounding in my head. It seems like I had drunk more than I thought, cause I had a small hangover. I opened my eyes and wanted to close them again, as I had left my curtains open and the light seemed too ...bright.

I got out of bed. After taking two aspirins, I headed to the bathroom, hoping that a shower will ease my headache a little.

After my shower, I wore some baggy jeans and a tee shirt and got out of my bedroom.

Alice wasn't in the small living room, so I thought she was still sleeping.

Thinking about all the times she woke me up early, I decided it would be nice if I just woke her up.

I knocked the door and got in the room.

"Ali.." but she wasn't there.

I searched in her bathroom and then in the whole hotel room but she was nowhere to find.

I called her mobile phone number, but she didn't pick it up.

After a few tries I started leaving messages. I was started getting worried, but then I remembered that last night Jasper said she left before me with Mike.

"_Could she..? Well, there is only one way to find out."_

I thought about calling Jasper to ask him for Mike's number, but I decided to ask Jake first. For some reason I didn't think it's the best idea to call Jasper.

Thankfully, Jake had Mike's number and he knew where he lived.

I called many times but nobody picked it. After many tries, Mike picked up the phone and I could tell by his voice that he had just woken up.

"Who the hell is calling that early? Can't you call later?"

"Sorry Mike. It's Bella. Is Alice there?"

I heard him calling her and after that she came to the phone.

"Hey, Bella"

"Alice, what the hell. I was worried. Why didn't you answer you phone?"

"Chill out Bells, everything is fine. I just couldn't hear the phone. Look, I'm getting ready and coming over there. And you should stop shouting. The hangover I have now is not good at all."

"I'm waiting here."

I flipped my phone closed after I said that. Then I went in the hotel's restaurant to take some breakfast.

While I was eating I received a text message from Alice.

_I'm at th room. Where are U?_

I told her to come to the restaurant for breakfast. Slightly after that she was at the table drinking coffee. The silence was awkward.

"Did you take an aspirin for the headache?" I told her trying to break the silence.

"Yeah.." she said and then silence wrapped us again.

It's not like she's a virgin or something, but I didn't except her to have a one night stand the first time we went out in NY.

"So, did you have a nice time yesterday?" I told her.

"It was nice. You?"

"Nice. I stayed with Jake the most time, talking, dancing."

"Please don't say anything more about me and Mike" she told me.

"I wasn't going to" I told her "although I know you wouldn't leave it like that if it was me"

The awkward silence started again.

"I just thought you liked Jasper" I told her.

I immediately regretted saying that. Now she seemed on the verge of crying.

"Really Bella, you wanna know about it? I do like him, but what can I do? Or didn't you noticed that he has a girlfriend? You know, a nice dark haired, Latin girl. He's with Maria and I can't do anything for this. What do you want me to do? Wait my whole life for your fucking cousin who obviously don't care about me at all?"

And with that she got up and left the restaurant.

******

I left little after that. I went to our hotel room and straight to Alice's room. I know I messed up. I shouldn't mention Jasper, not when she was like that. Alice wasn't in her room, but I heard the shower from the bathroom. I waited there, sitting on her bed until she got out of the bathroom.

She got out in her towel and started searching through a pile of clothes for something to wear.

She didn't even look at me. She dressed up and I got up and started talking.

"Ali; I'm really sorry. I shouldn't say anything".

She looked at me, her eyes full of tears. Then she came near me and I hugged her tightly.

"I'm sorry too Bella. It wasn't the best start for our life in New York, right?" she told me.

"Well, it doesn't mind. What about a shopping trip? Would that make our first days at NY better?" I knew I was planning my own death with what I said, but that's what friends are for. We should always make each other feel better when we're down.

She gave some other clothes to wear and we were off for shopping.

Seconds after my suggestion Alice was her pixie-like self.

******

The shopping trip was of course as a hell as always. Alice carried me from shop to shop and made me try almost every piece of cloth she came across.

I pretended to be fine and even happy with everything. What somebody does to make the pixie happy again;

******

After shopping at almost every shop that was around we went back to our hotel room to leave the bags and went out for lunch.

We went to a diner near our hotel.

Slightly after the waiter took our orders Jake got in the diner.

"Hey, Jake;" I shouted at him.

He turned to our direction and came to our direction after he saw as.

"Hey girls. How are you? Bella, you seem a little tired.'

"We were out shopping Jake. I indulged in Alice always saying my wardrobe sucks so we spend our whole morning shopping. I can never understand how the pixie can have so much energy, even after going out yesterday. I'm exhausted;" I answered back.

"Yeah, I was always curious about the pixie's energy. So, do you have any plans for tonight?" he said.

"We haven't planned anything. I think it would be better to just stay at our room. My hangover was really bad after yesterday." said Alice before I had time to answer.

"I agree with her. I can't stand another hangover tomorrow." I said.

"Then what about coming at my place and hang out? We could order pizza and she some movie or something."

"I like it;" Alice and I said at the same time. Then we both started laughing.

"Well, you could also call that friend of yours, Leah. Sam might be there too. They hang out good together." continued Jake.

******

Alice wanted to dress me up again but this time I didn't let her. After jumping into some baggy jeans and a tee shirt I went with Alice to the lobby where Jake was waiting for us. This time he was with his friend's, Sam's car.

We headed to his place and when we went in Leah was already there.

The night was just perfect. We watched movies, ate pizza and played a few video games. Everything was just perfect and it was really nice spending time with Jacob like we did some years ago. I really did missed the bond we had.

It wasn't like I was with Alice or even Jasper. Jake was like the older brother I never had. And every time I was sad, he was my spotlight and he made me feel like everything is right.

When Alice said it was time to leave I was too tired to even move. However I managed to get to the car and stay awake until we reached the hotel. The second night in NY and once again I fell asleep before my head reached the pillow.

******

**So was some rebounding time good? I didn't knew what to write in that chapter. It's one of the reasons it took me longer than the last ones. Review and tell me what you think.**

**Something that I wanted to mention from the first chapter but somehow I always forget to is that the art school the girls are going to is of course Julliard. I might not be from America but I know this one!!**


	5. Chapter 5:New Job

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight and we all know it!

**A/N:**** At last I managed to write chapter 5. It was a little too long.**

******** **

"Bella? Bella, wake up. Don't you want to eat breakfast?"

Alice didn't spent very much time to sleep us usual. So she had to wake me up early just because it's late for her.

I usually prefer to sleep in. If she left me I wouldn't get up for at least a couple of hours.

But I couldn't say no to the delicious breakfast I could smell.

I opened my eyes and saw Alice next to my bed with a plate of bacon and eggs.

"Come on, get up. I ordered room service. I'll eat everything on my own if you don't get up now".

******** **

I got up some minutes after and went straight to the living room. I sat down, next to Alice and started eating.

"Hey, Alice, I think I should find a job. You can't pay for all my things so I thought I should start searching for something."

"You know, you don't have to work. My parents pay for the apartment and you're not a person who spends much. But if you want to, I can't stop you. We can buy some newspapers later and look for something that suits you"

Of course. For Alice it's always something that suits.

"Do you think I could find a job at a dance studio or something?"

"That's actually a great idea.... But later, now what about you get up and we go a little.. around New York...?" she said smiling.

"OK.." I said. "But only if you promise we don't go shopping". I said that taking a really serious expression.

"Oh, come on Bells. It's no fun without the shopping." She was pleading me with that famous 'Alice's pout' that nobody can say no to.

"Ok" I said after a short pause. "But only one shop and we'll stay there for less than an hour."

Alice had already started squalling and jumping. Damn, that pixie will drive me crazy.

She grabbed my arm and dragged me to my room, where she started searching through my cloths for something for me to wear.

"Bella, you have really few decent clothes in here." she said.

"How are you able to say that. One, my cloths are just FINE and two, you always say that, no matter how many shopping trips we take."

She looked at me with an 'are-you-serious' look and then said "Shopping is never enough".

After she found some clothes for me, like I was a small kid not able to find her cloths on her own, she left my room to go get ready.

After a quick shower I wore my cloths and we left.

******

Alice kept her promise and didn't drag me through the stores. However she insisted on me buying a nice outfit for the next time we go out.

After that we went for lunch and went back to the hotel.

At the afternoon we went out again. We bought a couple of newspapers and we sat at a coffee shop.

We had started searching for jobs for me when the waiter came. He was tall and really huge. I could almost see the muscles under his shirt. He was really attractive with his short brown curls and his cute dimpled smile. After we told him what we wanted we went on searching for jobs. He brought our coffees and we paid. We were there for hours searching through the newspapers. After we marked some of the jobs we started calling for more information. However we weren't satisfied with any of them so far. We had lost count of time, when the waiter came again at our table.

"I'm sorry..." he started talking "to interrupt you but I have to close the shop."

I looked outside the window and it had gotten dark. A look at my watch told me that it was getting really late.

"Oh, I'm so sorry" I told him "We didn't noticed it was that late.". I smiled at him a little blushed.

He smiled back at me and sat down in a chair, after grabbing a newspaper from the table. He was so fucking cute with his dibbles as he smiled.

"Are you searching for jobs?" he asked.

"Bella does." said Alice.

"Well, I could help you with that if you want. We are searching for another person as a waiter here. If you want and if you're not too clumpy...." he trailed off.

"That's a really good idea." said Alice "What you think Bella?"

"I like it... What about I give you my phone number. I'll come again tomorrow. After all you gotta close the shop, right?" I told him.

"Yes, right." he said and he instantly got up. He brought me a pen and I wrote my number down on a piece of paper. Under the number I wrote my name with my best handwriting.

"I'm Bella, by the way." I told him with a smile and extended my hand.

"Emmett, nice to meet you!" he said and shook my hand.

"And that's Alice, my best friend." they also shook their hands. After that we waited for Emmett to close the shop. He helped us catch a taxi, but as he said his house was at walking distance so he left on foot.

After we got into the taxi and closed the doors Alice started giggling and squealing.

"Why are you doing like crazy?" I asked her.

"Cuz we found you a really nice job AND a cute guy to date." she told me.

"And what exactly makes you believe he likes me?"

"I can see it. Remember? I always know the future...."

"Whatever Alice. Whatever." I said looking out of the window, although I was happy too. I can't deny it, I like Emmett..

******

I know it took me too long to post it and it is smaller than the other chapters... I would write some more but I wanted to post it.

Please make me some a little happy and give me some reviews :D


End file.
